


How You Show Someone You Love Them

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: A sweet glimpse into Tiana's and Lottie's kitchen





	How You Show Someone You Love Them

Lottie waltzed into the kitchen “Suga, can I have some o' your chicory?”

“Sure thing, honey bun,” Tiana shot back, spinning a teacup to her partner as she zoomed around the space, mincing red peppers and grinding fresh cinnamon. 

Lottie sipped on the chicory coffee and hummed. “Ooh, do we have any honey buns?”

“Not today, Lottie. Put it on my list for me.” She pointed over to the icebox. 

Charlotte moved over and snatched up the list from where it lay. Then she paused and frowned. “Ti?”

Tiana did not stop, just looked up as she beat several eggs. “Yes, Lottie?”

“This here list has so many scribbles I don't know where to put a pen.” She sighed heavily. “You got your kitchen. You got your big ol' chandelier. Cheese and _crackers_ , girl, what you still fightin' for?”

Tiana stopped what she was doing, set her bowl down on the counter, and walked on over to Lottie with a serious expression. “I'm fightin' for _us_ , Lottie. My daddy was always tellin' me that good food brings folks together, that cookin' for someone is how you show 'em you love 'em.”

Lottie's eyes welled up of their own accord.

“That's what I'm tryin' to do here. Show you I love you. I don't ever wanna take you for granted, Lottie. You're the best thing in my whole life.”

“You're the best too,” she choked out. “I love you, Ti.”

Tiana swooped in and gave her a big kiss on her temple. “I love you too, Lottie. So, so much.”


End file.
